Hatred
by Salibask
Summary: After the Clan Restauration Act's revocation, murders, rapes, and bombings happens in Konoha. Almost all the inhabitants of the village opposed the revocation of the law, and begin to suspect each other for that. As fear and mistrust rise, Naruto tries to reconnect with an old friend. But you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Beware, this story is rated M, for a good reason.


**_Hatred_**

 _No pairings._

A short Naruto fanfiction. (7 chapters.)

FemSasuke, Female Sasuke

 _This is a story I've written months ago. Yeah, another plot bunny, but I felt like I needed to show it to you guys to see your opinion on it. Don't expect me to go back on it for a while, I need to focus on my old stories. As you can see, it's a dark story. Expect character death, torture and worse._  
 _If you thought that the Xanafied fan was something, do not read this story. It's rated M for a reason. A good one._

* * *

 ** _Prologue : Monday_**

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

The morning was unusual.

I've seen a lot of people down the streets, demonstrating against the revocation of CRA.

What's CRA?

I don't know, perhaps some beneficial law.

I mean, if people wants that CRA thing back, it means it's really useful, right?

I don't understand why the old man got rid of it...

Pondering about that, I went to the Academy, as usual. Iruka-sensei had not arrived yet. Once I arrived in in the classroom, I heard Shikamaru speak with the mutt and Choji.

"Good thing that law was revoked." He said. What law he is talking about? I joined them, hoping to have my questions answered.  
"Hello guys! What are you talking about?" I said.  
"Hello Naruto, we're just talking about the CRA" Kiba said.

"CRA? Crap Right in your Ass?" I asked.

Instead of an answer, I heard laughter.

I'm an idiot. That's what they thought.

"Few of us knew about that, it's okay." replied Shikamaru. Soon after that, no one expected Sakura-chan to intervene in the conversation.  
"The Clan Restoration Act is a law usually enacted when a clan has extremely low numbers. It allows members of said clan to have multiple husbands or wives." Said the pink-haired girl. I grinned.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best!" The kunoichi of the year blushed.  
"However, my father also told me of the law's controversies." Shikamaru added.  
"From what my father told me, the law, originally created under the Second Hokage's rule, was "corrupted". If there is only one member remaining in a clan...The law is enacted on said member, whether he/she wants it, or not. The clan member then has 20 years to marry with at least 2 people of the opposite sex. If she/he does not... She/He's turned into a breeding stock. But my father told me that many people tend to forget the 20 years duration... And do it immediately." The Nara finished darkly, much to my shock, disgust, and horror.  
"Damn..." I said. "Don't tell me that..."  
"No, Idiot. Remember, the law has been revoked." Shikamaru reminded with a smile. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

I remained silent, for once.

Nothing special happened after that. Iruka-sensei came, we had class, I ate at Ichiraku's, and I came back home.

* * *

 _Iruka Umino_

* * *

Iruka was always worried about his students. Always. He would do his best to make sure everyone succeeds. The worst the student was, the more he was worried about him.

As such, it was logical to be worried about Naruto & Shikamaru. Both had the worst grades in school, the former being too dumb and the latter being too lazy. However, out of these two, Naruto was the one he was more worried about, for good reasons : since the Uchiha massacre, Naruto's attitude changed for the worst. While he seemed to have maintained his attitude, things were different : despite keeping (or pretending to keep) his loud attitude he stopped pranking people and playing with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. He would spend his time training instead. Despite this, his grades did not change, as if he was distracted by something.

This sudden change was for good reasons, even though it is difficult to realize it at first : several Uchihas _loathed_ Naruto (and even saying that was an understatement), and it wasn't difficult to know why : Uchihas were even more discriminated against following the Kyubi's attack. On the contrary, others Uchihas loved him _too much_. They were overly affectionate : the Uchihas' varying attitudes towards the blond Uzumaki illustrated the Curse of Hatred.

The daughter of the Uchiha head was in the second case : she was Naruto's first and best friend. After class, Iruka always watched them playing together on the swing, while waiting for her father or her brother. And both of them would always smile at him instead of glaring like everyone else.

The official story said that she died alongside everyone else during the massacre.

That was the official story : despite this, Iruka remembered seeing her training and then coming back home hours _after_ the massacre.

Under normal circumstances, he would have talked about it with the Hokage. Under normal circumstances. However, Homura and Koharu, the Hokage's advisors threatened to harm Naruto if Iruka told anything to Hiruzen, forcing Umino to remain silent.

The instructor immediately suspected them of having killed, or kidnapped Fugaku's daughter. Not only that, but there was no evidence of the Foundation or Danzo's involvement. Shimura went as far as publicly claiming that the girl was supposed to be spared, surprising everyone in the village.

* * *

 _?_

* * *

What's going on?  
I'm not tied up anymore?  
I'm free?  
Where am I?  
I'm so...Tired.  
I opened my eyes.  
"You're awake? Good. Don't move, your legs need to recover."  
Oh. A nurse.  
"Miss, what happened?" I asked.  
"Hokage-sama & an ANBU team found you in a basement in the border between Fire Country and Rice Country." The doctor was hiding something, horror was written all over her face.  
"And?" I insisted. At first, the doctor remained silent. Tears poured down her face.  
"Whoever placed you in this basement...Injected you hormones, and raped you. Many times. I'm sorry."  
No way...  
I looked at her, and smiled nervously.  
"This...Is a nightmare, right? This isn't true..." The doctor shook her head.  
"No, this is the absolute truth."

I remember now...  
Why?  
These lustful faces, these... _Predators_...  
Why did they do this to me?  
First, _he_ kills everyone, and now that?  
Why me?  
Why I had to suffer?  
I never did anything wrong. I do not deserve that.  
I can't take it anymore!


End file.
